Ouran Love Kaoru and Hikaru
by HikaruAndKaoruAsFredAndGeorge
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru are twins and also in love with each other though they don't admit it, Kiela and Enya are new students who find out about the twins secret and plan to get them together. Enya is also struggling with her Anger Issues and also wants to protect Kiela at them same time.
1. Chapter 1

Enya's POV

Why did my mother have to send me and my little sister to this hell hole I can't believe her. My little Sister Kiela and I have been moved from Blessed a religious school (Even though we are not religious) to Ouran High School. The worst thing is the girls have the most horrible uniform ever. I would more like to be a boy or dress in boy's clothes them were the yucky yellow dresses they were. Posh Rich people these days they nothing but a snob.

Okay maybe that was a bit harsh but It's not my fault I suffer from Angry Issues so I have a reason to be angry the only person I won't be angry around or even hurt would be Kiela because she so important to me. Kiela's was taken away from my family a few days after she was born because social Service though the reason I'm always angry is because of my mother and they didn't want Kiela to turn out the same, this was all before they found out about my problems. When they did find out about them they let me meet my sister to see how I would be around her and when I didn't do anything to hurt her they let her live with us because they think Kiela's my anchor - someone to stop me from becoming mad and ever since she move in with us I been getting along with my mother more well so I though because she decided to move us here and she didn't tell me why.

Anyway the principle of the school talked to us about living at this school and what they expected from us. He wanted us to wear the uniform the girls wear which like I said was horrible I got us out of it by telling him to look at my file where it said Anger Issues let's just say he nearly passed out on us and I think he might of wee himself.

So luckily we are the only kids that don't have to wear the uniform.

Anyway we were walking around the school when we saw girls, lots of them walking towards the music rooms. I have another problem I there Is a big crowd I have to follow, I know I have a lot of problems.

Anyway we walked into the room there were girls and a few guys there, I looked around and saw a blond person walk over to us.

Tamaki's POV

I looked around and saw are normal girls here well that was until I spotted Two girls in there own clothes standing at the door. I decided to play cool and walked over to them.

"Hi there welcome to Ouran Host Club how can I help you" I said.

The girls looked over at me. The smaller one was like who are you but the older one was like go away.

"We're fine" She said.

"No no no who do you want to sit with maybe me" I said to them.

"We have different Host's here and well I'm the most popular that all the Host's look up to" I said placing my arm around the older one's neck.

"I said we're fine" She said pinching my skin tightly then bend my arm back.

"Owww" I said grabbing my arm. I looked over at them the younger one showed me an apologised face to me before running after the older one.

"Sir who was what" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"I have no idea" I replied still rubbing my arm.

"Well who ever she is she knows how to bend an arm back you should of seen it she didn't have to apply pressure she just grabbed your arm and bent it like she didn't need to think about what she was doing she just did it.

"Yeah well the next time we see her you can have your arm bent it hurt" I said walking away.

I wonder who that was.

Enya's POV

"Enya Enya" Kiela shouted my name as we walked away.

"Yes Kiela" I said as nicely as I could which was hard for me.

"Why did you do that to him he was just asking you a question" She said.

"Kiela I know I did something you didn't like it's just that's me and I hope you can understand that" I said

"I do" She replied hugging me. I don't like hugs but this is Kiela so I will except it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru's POV

I looked at my brother, my twin brother Kaoru. I know these feeling for my brother is wrong but I can't help it. He just so beautiful and I don't want anything to happened to him. I would take a bullet for him that how much he is important to me. I know my brother will never have the same feeling for me. He's perfect and well I'm not he inherited the looks from our parents, I didn't.

I know we act like me together for the host thing to impress the girls but it's just an act. I love him so much he will never know.

My brother probably goanna go and marry some beautiful girl and have a family when I'll be forever alone because the one person I love is in love with someone else.

Kaoru's POV

Have you ever loved someone so much it hurts. Well that's what I'm going through. I'm head over heals in love with my brother Hikaru.

I know people say it's wrong to fall in love with your own brother but I can't help it, I love Hikaru and that's that.

When I look over at couples at school, I think about me being with him. Hugging him, kissing him and being loved by him. But if you think about it that will never happen to me everyone knows my brother will be with someone that can give him a family and who can love him and get loved back by him. He only loves me as his brother and that's it nothing more.

Yeah I know we act like we are with each other and when that happens I show my true self to him but he thinks its just an act, to him it's an act but to me it's true love. I love him truthfully and I will forever love him but he will never know that.

Enya's

I saw a boy he looked upset. He had ginger hair, yellowish gold eyes and he was where the school uniform. Oh I remember he from that club wait doesn't he have a twin where is he.

I crept closer he was looking at a photo of him and his twin brother.

"Oh Kaoru I wish you could be mine" Wait a sec is he in love with his brother. Awwww Twinest. Yes yes I know what your thinking a girl who has angry issues loves Twinest. Before Kiela that was another was of calming me down boyxboy or girlxgirl.

If I find out if his twin loves him to, Kiela and I can put up a plan to get them together.

Kiela's POV

I just finished apologizing to the blond person that Enya hurt earlier when I bumped into someone. When I looked to see who it was I saw one of the twins from before, a piece of paper fell from his hands when I looked at it, it was a photo of him and his twin brother but there was a love heart around one of the faces.

"you dropped this" I said giving it back to him.

"Thanks" He said and walked away.

It suddenly clicked with me. Oh my gods TWINEST.

I ran all the way to find Enya

(A/N: I'm goanna put the next thing like this

E - what they goanna say.

They are going to be finish each other sentences so it's easier for me to up it like that

E stands for Enya, K stands for Kiela)

E - Oh

K - My

E - Gods

K/E - Twinest

K - We

E - Need

K - To

E - Get

K - Them

E/K - Together

Third person's POV

That's when Enya and Kiela started to make plans to get Kaoru and Hikaru together. Little did the twin knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Third person's POV

At the Host club the next day both Kiela and Enya went to see if they can find out more about the twins or a way to get them together. Enya after being forced finally said sorry to Tamaki but then did a classic Enya and threatened him. The girls kept a close watch on the Twins.

The twins played there game of 'Which one is Hikaru' game. When they said that no girl had ever been able to tell them apart, Enya stepped in and said like she new them which one was which. When the Host club time had finished for that day, the twins asked how she new which was which.

Enya said there voice gave it away. When they asked how, she said Kaoru voice sounded innocent when Hikaru's voice sounded protective.

"Innocent Innocent have you met these people they are nothing but innocent" Tamaki shouted.

"Have you met me" Enya said folding her arms and staring at him. Tamaki then went back to the corner and started to sulk.

"You have to teach us how to do that" The twins asked.

"It's not hard you need to show your bad side and hurt him the scared of them just like he scared of the idea of you two taking Harumi away from him" Enya said.

"That's not true" Tamaki shouted.

"Of course not" Enya and the twins said at the same time.

"I was wondering do you want to be friends" Kaoru asked Enya and Kiela.

"Sure" They both replied before walking of with the twins.

Kiela's POV

Right now we are friends with Hikaru and Kaoru, we can learn more about them.

Third Person's POV

Kaoru and Kiela left Hikaru and Enya so they could get to know each other.

Kiela and Enya's POV

"So you like you brother" I said to Hikaru/Kaoru.

"What no" Hikaru/Kaoru said.

"Dude a blind person could see it the love you have towards him" I said.

"Please don't tell anyone or Hikaru/Kaoru" Hikaru/Kaoru begged.

"Of course"


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru's POV

How how could she know that I'm in love with my brother. No one has ever worked it out and that one girl that I hardly knew found out just by looking.

"How" I asked her.

"How what" Enya asked.

"How did you know about my love for him" I asked.

"Yesterday I trying to find Kiela when I saw you, you looked sad so I walked up behind you to see what was wrong you were looking down at a picture of you and your twin brother then you siad 'Oh Kaoru I wish you could be mine' so it didn't take me long to figure it out that you were head over heels in love with Kaoru even though I didn't know his name then" I looked at Enya, she heard me yesterday and uh I might of just met the girl but it's gonna take a while for me to trust her fully but if she keeps her promise and not tell Kaoru about my crush on him then I guess I'll be able to trust her but if she does tell him or gets Kiela to tell him, I won't of lost a brother but I'd also lost the ability to trust people.

When Kaoru and I were little we didn't trust anyone but each other and that's how we were planning to live our life but ever since the host club was formed everything has changed, we have opened up, we made friends and we can trust others but I don't know ever since I fell for Kaoru I been scared to think what my life be without Kaoru, if Kaoru ever found out my love for him and didn't except it and left me I think I'll die with out him. Kaoru my life and if he's gone there not point in living.

"Wow that deep" Enya said.

"Huh" I asked looking at her strangely.

"What you just said" Enya told me.

"I didn't say anything" I told her.

"Yeah you started with 'When Kaoru and I were little we didn't trust anyone' and ended with 'Kaoru my life and if he's gone there not point in living'" Enya said.

"Oh I was talking what I was thinking"

"You don't say" Enya answered.

"You truthfully love him don't you" Enya said after a few moments of silence.

"With all my heart" I replied.

Kaoru's POV

I was trying to find my brother. Kiela had left me to go find Enya who I just found out were sisters.

"Oh I was talking what I was thinking" I heard my brother say that made me wonder what was he talking about.

"You don't say" Enya answered. Enya there I though she would of gone looking for Kiela but apparently not.

"You truthfully love him don't you" Enya said after a few moments of silence.

"With all my heart" Hikaru replied. Hikaru was in love with someone and lets not say it's a boy. I want to know who it is.

"Kaoru" I looked up and saw Enya and Hikaru looking at me.

"Yeah" I said.

"How long have you been standing there" Hikaru asked.

"Not long" I replied.

"Okay"

"Well I have to go see you later" Enya said then walked of.

"Hikaru" I asked.

"Yes Kaoru"

"Can I ask you something"


	5. Chapter 5

Haoru's POV

I looked around the host club hoping to see if I could find out who my brother was in love with. It may hurt to hear that my brother was in love with someone else but I only wanted him to be happy.

When the host club finished I asked to talk to Kiela.

"What's up Kaoru" She said.

"Hikaru is in love with someone else" I told her.

"Oh" She replied putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Well you never know it could be you" She said.

"Yeah right" I said.

When we went home, I walked up to my bedroom. I looked up when I heard the door open.

"Kaoru are you alright" HIkaru asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"You sure" He asked.

"Yeah anyway I heard you are in love with someone" I said to him.

"Yeah I am" He replied.

"Who" I questioned.

"You don't know them" He replied.

"Oh I might Please tell me" I begged.

"NO" He shouted.

"Why why it's like you won't tell me anything anymore" I shouted back at him.

"Fine YOU I'm in love with you" Hikaru shouted.

Hikaru's POV

I ran off I just told my younger brother that I loved him. I ran and ran. I didn't know where I was going but I just wanted to be far away at that moment. When I stopped I found myself in the woods. Deep inside the woods.

I heard something snap behind me but when I turned around there was no one there. Suddenly I felt someone grab me and my world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru's POV

After I snapped out of shock I ran after my brother. He loved me, he loved me. I can't believe it the love of my life actually likes me back. I looked around and I couldn't see him. Where'd he go.

~4 hours later~

We had found him and well he. My brother had been attacked.

We had got to the hospital and my brother had been taken away to find out what happened to him.

A few hours later they told us that my brother was in a coma and well it might take a while until he come out of it.

~1 month later~

It's been a month later and my brother had woken up yet. I miss him. I been having nightmares of him dying and well I haven't been sleeping well.

I looked over at my brother to see him open his eyes.

HE OPENED HIS EYES!

"Hikaru" I shouted and standing up and running over to him.

And the first thing he said to me was

(Follow the Arrow)

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

"Who are you"


	7. Chapter 7

Kaoru's POV

"I'm Kaoru Your brother" I told Hikaru, why couldn't he remember me.

"I don't have a brother" He said I felt tears fall down my face. I ran out the room crashing into Enya on the way but I kept running before I knew it I was in the car park. I saw a bench; I walked over to it before collapsing and crying.

"Kaoru what's wrong" Enya asked.

"He doesn't remember me" I sniffed.

"Okay I'll go to talk to him" Enya said.

"If he doesn't remember me then how will he remember you" I asked.

"Trust me I'm unforgettable" She told me before heading back to the room.

Enya's POV

I walked straight to Hikaru's room.

"Enya" Hikaru said when I opened the door.

"Hey Hikaru" I smiled keeping it causal.

"What' wrong" He asked.

"Okay I'm going to show you some pictures and you are going to name who they are" I said grabbing my phone.

"Okay" He replied. I first show him an image of Tamaki.

"That's Tamaki" He said. Then I show him one of Haruhi.

"Haruhi"

Then I show one of Honey and Mori

"Honey and Mori"

Then Kyouya

"Mr. Stroppy Kyouya" He then said.

I then showed him one of him and Kaoru.

"That's me but duplicated" He replied.

"Look at it properly" I told him.

"Me an..." Hikaru suddenly paused.

"Kaoru" He whispered looking down.

"Oh my god how could I forget my own brother, the only person I truly love" Hikaru cried.

"You want me to go get him" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes" I walked out back to where Kaoru was.

"Come on Kaoru your brother waiting for you" I said. Kaoru flew passed me and towards the hospital. When I got back to Hikaru's room. I saw the twins' lips locked crying their eyes out. Eww kissing and crying.

Now they are happy all we need to do is find out who did this to Hikaru.


	8. Chapter 8

Enya's POV

This is completely weird. Someone has made Hikaru completely forget his brother but when he saw a picture of Kaoru he remembered but the other strangle part was that Hikaru remembered everyone else.

"Enya what wrong" Kiela asked me.

"It bugging me that Hikaru could remember everyone but Kaoru" I said to her.

"Does that really matter any more because Hikaru does remember Kaoru and they are both in love with each other to me it sounds like we completely our mission, Enya don't worry about it, or was probably a quick memory problem and solved quickly, I think your worry to much, Kaoru probably wasn't the only person he forgot" Kiela told me.

"Okay i'll tell you this, I showed a photo of everyone and he remembered them" I told here.

"Okay that's strangle" She said.

"Now do you see why that's be annoying me" I asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

Bring Bring.

"Hello" I said down my phone.

"Enya we got the person who hurt your friend" My Uncle who was a detective told me.

"Thanks" I replied hanging up.

"Who was that" Kiela asked.

"Uncle Bob he's caught the person who hurt Hikaru" I told her before walking away.

"Where are you going" She shouted.

"To talk to that son of a bitch"


End file.
